


Steamin' Hot

by germankitty



Series: Personality Conflicts X [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Early Work, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: The bathroom isn't the only thing starting to heat up when Jason and his girlfriend come in out of the rain ...





	Steamin' Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Personality Conflicts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413832) by Ellen Brand. 



> **Repost of an older work from summer of 2000**
> 
> This is the first written in a series of what was once intended to be twelve stories set within the "Personality Conflicts" series by Ellen Brand (posted [here](http://www.stellarpath.net/Jenga/Ellen/) or on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/33577/Ellen-Brand)), and I did this with her knowledge and consent. So, I wasn't stealing by taking her characters – specifically all those couples found among the Zeo Rangers and Morphin' Warriors, plus a few others – and put them into situations I dreamed up with the able help of Chris L. Funaro ... and let nature take its course, so to speak. *grin* In other words, hold onto your hats (and everything else), boys and girls, they're in for a wild ride! Don't look for PC continuity, though; these are a little outside of time, but everybody doing anything is legally adult. Let's call this ... "Personality Conflicts X", if you will ... And if you're so inclined, leave me some feedback, please?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Saban, no permission, no money. Okay? Good._  

   
   
 

**Steamin' Hot**

"Mom? Dad?"

There was no answer, so Jamie closed the front door behind herself and wearily trudged up the stairs to her room. Belatedly she remembered that her parents had gone out of town to a lecture with follow-up Q&A session and wouldn't be back until late the next day. _*Maybe it's just as well. I'm too beat for lengthy explanations right now.*_ Reaching the top of the staircase, she noticed with a grimace that she'd left a trail of wet and muddy footprints in her wake, both across the hall and on the wooden steps.

"Great. I'll have to clean that, or Mom'll kill me," the Purple Ranger grumbled to herself. " _AFTER_ I've warmed up, though." It was one of the rare days when the weather in Angel Grove was _not_ bright and sunny; instead, it'd been raining cats and dogs all morning and afternoon, and of _course_ Rita had to send a monster and a horde of tengas out.

"She did that probably just to piss us off," Jamie groused as she stripped off her sodden clothes. "It can't have been anything else."

Indeed, the monster had been really lame; yet another giant lawnmower sent on a rampage in Angel Grove Park, and the resident Zeos and Morphin' Warriors had been able to defeat it and and the ugly birds accompanying it just by using the Zeo Cannon before it tore up the grassy areas completely. Nevertheless, the battle had been a lengthy one, and all of the Rangers had gotten thoroughly soaked and muddy all over. Jason had lent her his jacket against the rain to walk home in, but it hadn't done much good except keeping the chill at bay a little longer. By now all Jamie wanted was a nice, _long_ soak in her tub. She shivered as she bundled her wet clothing in a large towel and let it drop right next to her bed; her fair skin was covered all over with goosebumps, and she eagerly opened the door to the small bathroom off her room.

"Oh shiiiiit!"

_*Did Mom have to pick **today** , of all days, to soak the guest room curtains?*_ she thought exasperatedly. _*I **need** the tub!*_

However, her needs would have to wait; the pale green tub was filled to the brim with soapy water and sopping wet beige draperies.

Cursing under her breath, the Purple Ranger hesitated for just a minute, then determinedly marched across the hallway into the master bathroom, not even bothering to put on a robe. Normally, this was her parents' domain, but she was desperate, and if she was prevented from soaking the chill out of her aching muscles by Mrs. Zedden's attack of spring cleaning, she might as well use the large, recently-redone shower. There was an extra door onto the landing, so she at least didn't need to enter the bedroom, which Larry kept rather cool all year round. _Not_ what she wanted right now.

Jamie quickly adjusted the water temperature to as high as she could stand it, placed a large, fluffy white towel within easy reach, and stepped under the hot spray.

"Aaaaahhhhh ....." the petite redhead sighed blissfully as the warm water began to envelope her in its soothing wetness. _*That's more like it!*_

Leisurely, Jamie twisted and turned under the trickling jets. She'd taken her mother's shampoo and shower gel along, and relished the subtle scent as she washed the mud and coldness away. It wasn't her usual perfume, but the slight muskiness was a nice change from her own, and it brought to mind the spicy scents that had surrounded her seemingly everywhere on her visit to her father's home planet.

Jamie smiled to herself as she recalled those heady days a little over a year ago when the Ranger teams had gone into space to search for allies to help defend Zordon at his trial. Despite the dangers, and all the worry, it had been a grand old time for her, giving her a chance to explore a hitherto unknown part of her heritage ... and to get even closer to Jason. Visiting Danata had been FUN!

Her smile turned into a mischievous, more than slightly naughty grin when she thought of her boyfriend's shock at her revelation that they were expected to share a tent and a bedroll during their stay at the Sea of Grass.

Steam was billowing around her lithe body as the girl lifted her face into the warm water, filling the milky-glass shower stall and the rest of the bathroom. Jason had been _so_ cute ‒ embarrassed, but also very much a gentleman. Jamie pouted a bit as she remembered. She wouldn't have minded if he'd taken a few more liberties with her person than he'd actually had; after all, it wasn't as if they weren't committed to each other, or hadn't had enough privacy, or anything ... she loved Jason deeply, but _sometimes_ his unshakeable sense of honor was an absolute pain in the ass! Just because they'd sort of promised their parents not to do anything 'stupid' ...

But, there had been that night just before they'd left the camp; their trial had been won, the Ranger team's victory party over, and they'd slipped into their shared bedroll a little giddy with success ... and just a tad tipsy from the celebratory toasts they hadn't been able to refuse, even though they both usually didn't drink. A last cuddle and kiss goodnight had turned into something ... more. Although they'd stayed dressed in their sleepwear all the time, Jamie sighed fondly as she remembered how it had felt to lie in Jason's arms, pressed closely against his muscular frame, as he gently explored her curves through the oversized tee she'd worn, and kissed her senseless. Fatigue and shyness, ultimately, had made sure that nothing more happened _then_ , but after talking it over afterwards they both agreed that it wasn't a matter of _if_ , but of _when_ they'd take that next step in their relationship. It was just a matter of finding the right time, place and opportunity.

_*Knowing Jase, he'll want everything to be just ‒SO-,*_ Jamie mused as she lathered her hair for the second time. She was slowly getting warmed up, and not all of that was due to standing under the hot water. The romantic, girlish part of her, the one she deliberately showed only to less than a handful of people (her boyfriend sometimes being one of them), thrilled to that, but the part of her that usually took charge and made her such a good match for the first leader of Earth's Rangers, just wanted to GET ON WITH IT, ALREADY! She giggled slightly, rinsing the shampoo out of her titian locks. For now, she'd let Jason set the pace. The poor boy would probably have a heart attack if she decided to take matters into her own hands, as it were.

_*Speaking of hands ...*_ Jamie's glided over her wet skin as she sluiced the bubbles from her hair, and she sighed longingly. It had felt incredibly good to surrender herself to what little Jason had done on Danata, and even if _he_ was still hesitant about getting intimate, _she_ knew she was ready for it. _*Mmmmm ...*_ The redhead moaned softly as she turned herself more fully into the water. As her body mellowed in the warm wetness, her thoughts turned more and more erotic. In Jamie's mind, gradually her own hands were replaced by Jason's much larger ones, touching her waist, her back ... they would slide lower, to cup her bottom, kneading the cheeks just a little, then move to the front and up, to lift the firm mounds of her breasts ... his dark eyes would start to smolder, he'd pull her close against his large, hard body and ... Jamie swallowed another moan. Her fingers brushed over her stiffening nipples as she lost herself to her fantasy.

~*~

"Oh, dammit!"

Halfway to his house, Jason noticed that he didn't have his keys. _Now_ , when the soggy afternoon was turning into dusk, he was almost home and could get out of his sodden clothes, he remembered that he'd stuck them in his jacket pocket ‒ a jacket that he'd placed around his girlfriend's slim shoulders himself, in a chivalrous but rather stupid gesture. Jamie had been as wet as he, she lived much closer to the park, and constantly told him she didn't _want_ to be coddled, by him or anyone else. Still, the grateful smile she'd sent his way had been worth the soaking; so had the glow in her hazel eyes and the kiss she'd given him.

Despite being chilled to the bone, Jason felt a silly grin spread over his face. Glad the weather was so miserable that no one was out to see it, he turned around and started to retrace his steps. He had no choice if he ever wanted to get into his house; his father was out of town, his mother was meeting with some friends ... and the prospect of maybe getting another kiss or five from Jamie wasn't all that unattractive, either.

Hurrying along the deserted streets, the Red Morphin' Warrior made his way to the Zeddens' house. On his arrival, he rang the doorbell, but nobody answered. Shivering in the rain, Jason stepped back and surveyed the building. There was a light visible in the upper-hallway window, so somebody _had_ to be home. He pushed the brass button again, and waited another minute. Still nothing. Muttering under his breath, feeling increasingly cold and miserable, he tried the door knob. To his surprise, it opened, and the heavy wood panel swung inwards silently.

"Jamie?"

Silence.

"Mrs. Zedden? Hello?"

Still no answer.

Refusing to get alarmed just yet, Jason stepped inside the house. The door fell into the lock behind him, and as his eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the second-floor landing, he saw the muddy footprints leading up the stairs.

"If you were a dog, Jamie-baby, you'd be back out in the yard before you could say 'Zeo Crystal'," Jason grinned, glad his quick-tempered girlfriend couldn't hear him. "Getting your mom's nice, clean floor all dirty!" He tsk-tsked cheekily, then followed the trail Jamie had inadvertently left behind. He'd ask her for a towel and a pair of sweats from Larry, help her clean up the mess they'd made ‒ his own progress was no less visible than hers ‒ maybe have some nice hot cocoa while he put his clothes in the dryer, and _then_ he'd go home to work on his accounting assignment.

Jason kicked off his squelching sneakers on the last step next to Jamie's, then padded on damp socks to her room. He knocked on the doorframe, but once again there was no answer. Cautiously, he turned the knob and poked his head around the corner.

"Jamie?"

She wasn't in her room, but the bathroom door was open and a large towel-wrapped bundle was lying right in the middle of the floor, the cuff of one mud-splattered pants leg peeking out. There was no light in the bathroom, however, and puzzled, the young man straightened. _*Where the heck is she?!?*_

The answer came to him as he listened into the silence. There was a sound that seemed a lot like running water coming from the other side of the house. Moving a few feet down the hallway, Jason heard noises coming from behind what he now remembered as the master bathroom door.

_*Oh God, she's taking a shower!*_

Jason swallowed hard at the realization. Unbidden, memories of their stay on Danata came to mind; although he'd tried not to be obvious about it, he _had_ caught glimpses of Jamie's nude form when they'd changed for bed, and the images were as vivid and stimulating now as they'd been then. Too, they were augmented by the view Terry had given him that time in the pocket dimension; his girlfriend's one-time dark clone had actually _provoked_ him into ogling her generous cleavage, and bespelled as he'd been, he'd greedily availed himself of the opportunity. Jason blushed hotly all over. He had worked through the guilt and embarrassment that had caused him with Lita's help and Jamie's understanding acceptance, but he was still disturbed at how much he'd wanted to pull the compact form into his arms and never let go. It was one of the reasons he held back with Jamie so much.

_*What the hell am I going to do now?*_ he asked himself, leaning against the doorjamb. _*I didn't see my jacket in her room, it wouldn't be right to go rummaging through her things, but I also can't just walk in on her when she's in the shower ... all nude and wet and ...*_ He bit back a moan, too aware that the chill he'd been feeling beat a hasty retreat before the heat firing his blood. Breathing deeply to regain some control, Jason tried to think. It was _not_ easy.

_*I have to get out of here, go home,*_ he mused. _*To do that, I'm gonna need my keys. Jamie knows where they are. I **have** to call her out. Right now, before I lose my mind.*_

Thinking that Billy would be proud of him for that piece of deductive reasoning, Jason drew a deep breath into his starved lungs, attempted to calm his wildly-beating heart, and knocked on the wooden panel. Once again, there was no answer, only the sound of splashing water.

"Jamie?"

Third time wasn't _always_ the charm, it seemed; the Purple Ranger obviously couldn't hear him above the water.

_*If it's this loud out here, it must be more so inside; I'll have to go in there and get her attention otherwise,*_ Jason realized with a sinking heart ... and a rising erection. Doing his best to ignore his sudden excitement, he tried the knob and felt his mouth go dry as the door opened. The room was laden with moisture from the steamy hot water, and toasty warm. Gingerly, the young man crossed the threshold, averting his eyes against temptation as he noticed the blurred nude form moving behind the glass shower doors. On silent hinges, the door swung shut behind Jason.

~*~

Jamie reveled under the hot jets, letting the water pelt her skin in a wet caress as she fantasized about leaning back against her boyfriend's hard-muscled body ... the way she'd done a time or two when they'd gone swimming. Only, it was not the playful touches he offered her in public; instead, Jason would be cupping her breasts in his large hands from behind, lifting and squeezing them while his thumbs flicked rapidly over the hardened tips. She moaned as she let her own hands do what she imagined Jason's caresses would feel like. She angled her head as she wished for his warm mouth to nibble down her throat, and sighed deeply, licking her lips as she dreamed of the gentle pressure of firm lips against her own.

Swaying under the shower spray, lost in her pleasurable daydream, Jamie vaguely heard the doorbell ring, but right now she couldn't care less; let whoever was out in this miserable weather come back if it was so urgent! She had other things on her mind ... like how it would feel to have her boyfriend kiss his way down her spine, stroking and teasing her heated skin, kneading her sensitive bottom until she could stand it no longer and she began to hump her hips in silent entreaty. One of those wonderful hands would then release her aching breast and wander down, down ... until it reached the nest of dark auburn curls between her thighs, slipping a questing finger between the tingling folds.

"Ooooh yesssss, Jaaaaasoonnn," Jamie sighed blissfully, unaware that it was her own hand exciting her to a fever pitch. The water and her mounting arousal drowned out every sound, and she never heard the bathroom door open and swing shut again. Nor was she aware of the broad-shouldered presence hovering on the other side of the steamed-up glass doors.

Dark eyes closed in mingled desire and shock as Jason heard Jamie moan his name. He'd _never_ imagined his petite, feisty girlfriend would be capable of making such a needy, wanton sound, and it sent a surge of arousal into his already-straining anatomy. Totally oblivious of the fact that he was soaked to the skin, that his clothes were clammy and cold, Jason felt sweat break out all over his body. His breath started to come in short, fast gasps, he felt light-headed with excitement, and he reached out a hand to steady himself against _some_ thing. Unfamiliar with his surroundings, Jason placed his palm inadvertently against the closest flat surface, which just happened to be the shower door. Following the laws of physics, the pressure of his weight against the near-opaque pane caused it to fold inwards. Jason's eyes snapped open when he nearly lost his balance, and all of a sudden he found himself staring at Jamie ‒ naked, wet, and apparently masturbating in the shower while calling out for him!

For the life of him, Jason couldn't keep back a needy groan.

"Oohh, yes, Jase ... do that some more," Jamie purred, eyes still closed, reacting to her fantasy and the low sound reaching her ears. In her mind, Jason was parting her legs, moaning when she offered no resistance to 'his' seeking fingers. She swivelled her hips slightly, pressing her palm against her throbbing mound, but something wasn't quite right, it didn't have the same quality as before. A faint brush of cold air wafted across her skin, making her nipples tingle.

"Jason," Jamie sighed, oblivious to anything else, "touch me...!" She drew a finger down the slit of her sex. "I want you!"

The young man thought he'd died and gone to heaven. This was far better than anything even his most erotic daydream had featured; not only was he able to feast his eyes on the sexy, compact form, with her slender legs, firm butt and smooth abdomen, but the silky skin glistened with moisture running down the valleys and slopes of Jamie's torso most intriguingly. And her breasts ...

_*Ohh maaaaaann,*_ Jason thought, swaying and trying to regain his balance. _*I always knew Jamie was stacked, but this ...! She's better than Pam Anderson on Baywatch!*_ Avidly, his eyes devoured every inch of the generous mounds, wishing he'd dare reach out and touch, or better yet, draw a rosy pebbled bud into his mouth. His body reacted strongly to the thought, and instinctively, Jason adjusted himself in his rain-soaked jeans. The wet fabric chafed his throbbing erection, and when he tried to compensate, he accidentally rubbed along his own hardness.

The strangled gasp the object of her explicit fantasy couldn't suppress finally penetrated the sensual haze enveloping the Purple Ranger. Hazel eyes snapped open, but Jamie was too lost in her world of steamy wetness to react immediately, or even defensively. Only her hands fell away from her body, displaying herself in all her naked glory to the glittering dark eyes.

For a second or ten, the two Rangers stared at each other, both desperately aroused and breathing hard. Then, Jamie focussed enough to recognize her boyfriend. Unconsciously, her tensed muscles relaxed. "Jason?" she breathed.

"J-Jamie," Jason stammered, aghast. Snatching his hand hastily away from his aching crotch, he blushed as red as his sweatshirt. However, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the delicious sight right in front of him. They remained glued to the creamy skin, devouring every inch as if imprinting the view in his very synapses. "I ... I'm sorry, I ..." He swallowed hard, past the lump in his throat. The effort that simple action cost him brought back a small measure of sanity, and he stumbled backward a step or two ‒ only to be brought up short by the closed bathroom door. "I ... I've gotta go," he mumbled, embarrassed beyond anything.

Jamie quickly regained her equilibrium, and seeing the normally composed Red Morphin' Warrior so flustered helped her get over the attack of shyness she couldn't prevent. After all, she'd never been in a man's presence completely without clothes since she'd become an adult ... excepting a doctor's visit here or there. She knew she ought to cover herself, grab a towel or whatever, be ashamed ... * _No. There's no shame in nudity. Not when it's with someone you trust.*_ Deep down, something stirred within her that found this situation anything _but_ shameful. Rather, if she was honest with herself, she was ... delighted. They'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time now. And _that_ thought, instead of dampening her arousal, fanned the slightly diminished embers into a softly glowing fire.

"Why?" she asked, in a voice she hardly recognized as her own.

"Wh-what?" Jason gulped, face flaming. _*Why have I never noticed how sexy Jamie's voice is? So low, and husky ... almost rough ...*_

"Why do you have to go?" Jamie elaborated, reaching casually behind herself to turn off the water. The sudden silence seeped through the bathroom, engulfing the couple, the only sounds breaking the stillness Jamie's slightly accelerated breathing and Jason's harsh intakes of air.

"You ... you're ..." he said at a loss, gesturing helplessly towards her. Jamie thought it was too cute. Hiding her smile, she took a small step forward. Jason flinched as if she'd hit him, and a fresh rush of color flooded his face.

"I'm naked," the young woman confirmed matter-of-factly, but in a voice that sent chills down Jason's spine that had nothing whatsoever to do with the still-pouring rain splattering on the rooftop, or his soaked clothes. "Don't you like what you see?" Jamie put a hand on her hip and straightened, thrusting her shoulders slightly back and thereby emphasizing her generous swells. It was a very sexy pose, more so because it was entirely unconscious. Jason shuddered.

"Well?"

"W-well wh-what?" he croaked, hardly able to form the words. He knew he ought to turn and run, get away from here ‒ _from her!_ ‒ as fast as he could if he valued his sanity, but his stocking feet seemed to be plastered to the bathroom tiles ... just as his eyes seemed to be permanently fastened on the rosy nipples pouting at him so invitingly. Jason licked his suddenly-dry lips, wanting desperately to taste them just once, to feel them harden against his tongue, to bury his face in the valley between her breasts ... his own steamy fantasy was interrupted by his girlfriend's somewhat exasperated voice.

"I _asked_ , don't you like what you see!?"

"I, er .. Oh! Sure! I mean, I, uh ..." Jason felt the blood rise in his cheeks ... and descend further down, to pool in his already-straining anatomy, making him ache all over as Jamie's question forced him to really _see_ her instead of doubting his vision.

"I like it very much," he managed to whisper hoarsely at last, tearing his eyes away from Jamie's chest to sweep lower, visually devouring the reddish-brown triangle at the apex of her thighs, her softly-rounded hips, legs that were long and smooth despite her lack of overall height and back up again, to the wet strands of hair curling around her neck, her so invitingly-damp rosy mouth ... until he met her hazel orbs at last. The expression in them was a mixture of fond amusement and curiosity over a layer of barely-dampened desire, and it made him feel strangely bold and shy at the same time. He managed to find his voice at last. "You're gorgeous, Jamie."

The compliment was sincere; even though it was nothing new, nothing he hadn't told her before when she'd dressed up for a date, Jamie knew Jason meant every word. Inwardly, she relaxed; although she would rather die than admit it out loud, she'd been a little apprehensive about his reaction to seeing her nude for the first time. The young woman smiled warmly at her boyfriend.

"Thank you." The seductive timbre of her voice surprised both Rangers.

Jason shuddered once more, from his dripping hair to his unshod feet, and Jamie let her own eyes roam, noting appreciatively how the wet sweatshirt clung to his broad chest, the soaked jeans hugged his narrow hips and how ... her eyes widened as she inadvertently saw something shift right behind the zipper. Something that could only be Jason's erection.

"Ooohhh," she sighed, feeling her throat constrict and heat curl in her belly, similar to and yet totally different from what she'd felt only minutes before, while she was fantasizing under the shower. It dispelled any doubts or hesitation she might have had. Jamie knew she wanted Jason, wanted to make love with him ... had done so for a good long while, and somehow, without making any big plans, the opportunity was there. The Purple Ranger was not the woman to let chance slip through her hands, so she took a graceful step out of the shower stall, towards the mesmerized Jason. Big as the master bathroom was, it was still pretty close confines, and she now stood only a foot or so away from her boyfriend ‒ close enough for him to touch, if he wanted to. If he dared.

Jason could hardly breathe. All of his dreams, his fantasies about Jamie seemed to be coming true here and now, when he wasn't prepared, when he'd had no thought but to get his housekeys back ... but going home to a boring accounting assignment was the farthest thing from his mind as he drank in the sight and scent of her. His eyes began to glow from deep within as his senses were filled with the warmth radiating from Jamie's creamy skin, reaching out to him, begging him to draw it close to his own body until the flames he could feel stirring in his blood burst into a conflagration that would consume them both. Jason _knew_ that Jamie wouldn't object, would most likely match him fire for fire, and yet he held back, not wanting to presume anything, his sense of honor and some last vestige of insecurity, of apprehension about this step into intimacy, the unknown, making him hesitate to accept what was so generously, so excitingly, _silently_ offered.

"Jamie," he moaned, not knowing if he was asking her to go or to close the last bit of distance between them. The needy sound, accompanied by a smoldering look he couldn't have averted if he'd tried, decided Jamie. _*This is **it**. What I ‒ **we** ‒ have been waiting for. This ... now ... is **right**!* _ Hazel eyes deepened to golden-green when she leaned forward, raised her hands to bury them in his short-cropped, near-black hair and drew his head down to hers.

Their lips met, rested gently against each other for a timeless moment, then opened almost simultaneously to allow tongues to touch ... dancing around each other with mounting passion until they tasted deeply of the other, asking and agreeing without words where they would go from here.

_*Yes ...*_

The thought beat in both their minds, filling them, making them open up, giving and taking, letting their long-suppressed passions flow freely from her mouth to his, through his warm breath to hers.

The Red Morphin' Warrior felt his control slip as they kissed, but he made no attempt to hold on to it; this was more than he could resist. Not that he really wanted to. Holding Jamie in his arms, naked like this, had been his secret wish for so long that he was deeply disappointed when the need to breathe made it necessary for them to release each other, even if only for a moment. Jamie's large eyes were luminous as she smiled at him, a petite, powerful seductress who held him in thrall willingly. With an expression that made his gut clench with desire, she closed that final bit of distance between them and stepped directly into his arms, which automatically closed around her nude, wet form.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!"

Jamie's indignant shriek and recoil broke the sensual haze enveloping Jason's mind more effectively than a monster attack. He jerked back, staring at her in bewilderment.

"J-Jamie? What's w-wrong?" Jason stammered, torn between desire and shock. Her face was scrunched up in a ferocious scowl, she'd crossed her arms around herself, hiding her breasts from his view (much to his disappointment!) and was glaring at him.

"You're wet! And COLD!" she accused him, unable to control a shiver.

"I ... what?" Belatedly, Jason became aware that he was still in his soaked and muddied clothes, and that he was damn near freezing; spring rains in California, while rare, were no less uncomfortable than in other parts of the country. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. It's raining," he mumbled, still befuddled by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"I _know_ that, Jason," Jamie huffed, still trying to get over the shock her shower-warmed skin had suffered at the full contact with her boyfriend's chilly wardrobe. "Why do you think I'm taking a shower in the first place?!?" _*Really ‒ sometimes he's just too dumb!*_

Reality came knocking loudly; and while his simmering hormones told him it could take a flying leap to the far side of the moon, Jason fought down his raging need. Summoning what he hoped was a suitably regretful smile, he moved as far away from temptation's reach as he could ‒ which was less than a yard in the close confines between shower and bathroom door.

"I just came to get my keys; I left them in my jacket," the young man explained awkwardly, willing the hardness in his pants to dissolve. He had not an awful lot of success, not with Jamie standing before him looking so deliciously dishevelled. "If you'll just tell me where they are, I'll be outta here in a second."

Even though it was the very last thing he wanted to do, Jason fumbled behind him for the door handle. Just as his shaky fingers closed around it, Jamie stopped him with a suddenly-furious look that covered something else, something he couldn't define.

"Jason Lee Scott, if you walk out of here now, I'm going to hurt you! Bad!"

Despite himself, his heart began to beat faster, and his traitorous genitals seemed to leap with joy inside his damp clothes.

"Jamie, I ... I just don't want to take advantage of the situation ... of you," he murmured, hoping with all his might she'd see through his evasion. Jamie being Jamie, she did. At once.

"You're not taking advantage, and you know it," she declared, calmer now. Her skin had begun to warm up again in the steam-laden air, and she relaxed, discovering the embers of need and desire hadn't been completely doused. Quite the contrary, in fact; the kiss they'd shared was still very fresh on her mind. And her lips still tingled with ghost pressure from his. Purple Zeo lowered her arms again, displaying her lightly-tanned skin once more to his appreciative eyes. The fire dancing in them flared briefly, giving her confidence to ask the next question. Not that she thought she really needed to, but one never knew ...

~*~

"Jason ... do you _want_ to make love to me, or not?"

Jason had never lied to Jamie. He wouldn't do so now.

"Yes. You know I do."

"Then get out of these wet clothes and come take a shower with me," she ordered, letting her voice drop into a sexy drawl. "I want you to hold me under the water ... getting warm with me ... before we get really _hot_."

There was no denying the blatant invitation. Swallowing hard, dark-as-night eyes taking on a deep glow, Jason wordlessly grasped the hem of his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head.

Even though she'd seen Jason strip off his shirt on numerous occasions before, Jamie couldn't help the thrill chasing down her spine when he bared his truly magnificent chest to her smoldering eyes. The garment fell to the floor beside him, and he put his hands on the waistband of his jeans, strong fingers toying with the metal snap. A pink tongue tip moistened suddenly dry lips in an unconsciously seductive move, and she heard the soft moan and intake of breath Jason was unable to suppress. Jamie's hazel eyes darted from his narrow hips to his face, and she answered the mute question without hesitation.

"Go on ..."

The tanned skin rippled over his impressive muscles as Jason inhaled deeply once more, then he opened the top closure. Fingers made clumsy by excitement and a bit of nervousness fumbled for the zipper tab, and the metallic rasp as it slid down seemed extraordinarily loud to both young people. The stiff denim gaped immediately, but there was no turning back now; sliding his palms inside his pants, Jason shimmied them down his legs, kicking them carelessly aside when they puddled around his ankles.

Jamie had to bite back an involuntary grin as she looked at her near-naked boyfriend; she couldn't help it, but he _did_ look sort of funny standing there so expectantly (and at the same time, a little bit shyly), clad in nothing but white athletic socks and a pair of snug dark-red briefs ... which were extremely tented in front. A wet spot the size of a Power Coin had already started to form in one place near the elastic. Her heartbeat accelerated at what that signified, and suddenly she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted ‒ no, _needed_ ‒ to see all of Jason, to touch him, feel him ...

"Take it off, Jase." Her voice was husky, low, sensual, and totally irresistible.

Shivering with arousal, Jason slid his hands inside his underwear, bent and removed briefs and socks in one move. He let the garments drop next to his pants and slowly straightened. Blood as red as his uniform flooded his face and gathered in his groin, making him ache, but he did nothing to hide himself from Jamie, standing before her as naked as she, his erection jutting straight at her, proudly, throbbingly alive, as he allowed the girl he loved to look at him to her heart's content. Which Jamie did, her eyes shimmering like antique gold as she drank in the sight of him.

Jason was ... breathtaking. From his dark hair, near-black eyes and impossibly broad shoulders down to his narrow hips and powerful thighs, the young man standing before her, hiding not a single part of his sculpted physique, inflamed her senses and made her ... _want_. His touch. To touch _him_. Everything.

Jamie licked her lips again, her own chest starting to heave. The thought of pressing herself against Jason's body, of feeling his smooth skin, hairless except for that near-black patch at the apex of his thighs, made her blush and moan, and dizzy with a rush of desire. To cover her excitement, she took a step backwards; steadying herself, she retreated into the shower stall once more. Hoping Jason couldn't see how much her hands were shaking, Jamie turned on the water again, then reached out to him.

"Join me?" she whispered with a come-hither look.

Without a word, Jason grasped the small hand and climbed into the shallow shower bowl with her, moving under the soothingly warm spray of water. Absently, he closed the glass door behind himself, and then Jamie was in his arms, her gorgeously nude form pressed full-length against his own nakedness. He gasped slightly; whether from the water suddenly pelting his still-chilled flesh, or from the sensation of moist, soft-smelling skin gliding against his own, he didn't know. For a timeless moment, their eyes met and held, then a groan rose from the depths of Jason's chest and he kissed her, deeply, hungrily, devouring the soft mouth as if he were starving and suddenly presented with a laden banquet.

"Oh God, Jamie ...!"

"Yes ...."

They swallowed each other's moans as their hands began to roam, from shoulders to hips to firm buttocks, her fulsome mounds mashed against his chest and his hardness boring into the softness of her belly. Water continued to rain down on their bodies, warming them from the outside just as their kisses and caresses heated their blood from the inside. Too soon for Jamie's liking, though, Jason tore his lips from hers. He cupped her wet face with both hands, placing nip-kisses on her cheeks, jaw, forehead ... holding on tightly to his waist as she was, Jamie could feel him tremble.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Jason asked her between kisses, tracing his tongue along the outline of her mouth. "Because if you aren't, I can still stop ..." _*I hope. Even if it's gonna kill me ...*_

The pulsing shaft shifting against her told a different story, but Jamie never was one to shy away from her own desires and needs.

"Don't be stupid," she murmured, thrusting her hips against his in open invitation and threading her arms around his neck. She kissed Jason hard. "If you stop now, I _will_ have to seriously hurt you."

Relieved, the young man chuckled and bent down to take the lush mouth once more in an intoxicating kiss. His large hands skimmed the sides and underswells of her breasts, making her nipples tingle and ache, then wandered lower to cup her tush. His fingertips briefly teased the cleft separating the smooth halves.

"Mmm. I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me," she warned, laughter in her voice. Her own hands weren't idle, rubbing the steaming water all over his pecs, flicking his tiny nipples with an insolent finger just to make him gasp.

"Who's tempting whom here?" Jason wondered, cautiously giving in to the excitement bubbling in his veins. Maneuvering a hand between them, he hefted a full breast, rubbing his thumb over the hardened tip. "I know you're already irresistible."

Unable to hide her pleased smile, Jamie melted against him, tucking her head in the crook between his throat and shoulder. "Good." She licked up a trail of water trickling down just past her mouth and felt him shudder pleasurably. Intrigued, she repeated the action, tasting his skin under the clear liquid.

"Uuunnh ... oh man, Jamie, stop!"

Suddenly, she found herself crushed against Jason's strong body.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"I like it a bit too much," Jason confessed with a rueful grin. Although it was the last thing he wanted to do, he eased his hips away from the yielding softness cradling him. "If you don't, this'll be over before we really started."

Jamie shook the still-running water out of her eyes. "What do you ... oh." She giggled, sending him a naughty look from under her spiky lashes that had the blood boiling in his veins. "Wouldn't _that_ be a shame!" Twining her arms around his neck again, she kissed him once more. "So ... what do you suggest we do instead?"

"How about taking this someplace more comfortable?" Jason suggested, reaching behind the young woman and turning off the shower. "Like, say, your bed?"

"Mmm. I like the way you think," she agreed, and reluctantly stepped out of her soon-to-be lover's arms. Snagging her towel, she wrapped it around herself, shivering at the look of disappointment visible in his eyes. "Go get dry."

"Yes, milady," the Red Morphin' Warrior grinned, helping his short companion onto the cool tiles. While Jamie quickly dried her auburn locks and ran a brush through the tangles, Jason did likewise, then wrapped another towel around his hips. She snickered as his undiminished erection poked out, as if reluctant to be covered up. He followed her gaze down his body, flushed and scowled briefly, but after a breathless moment both broke into laughter, surging together once more.

"You're impossible," Jason murmured, nuzzling against her temple. "Sometimes I really don't know why I like you so much."

"Because the impossible has always been a challenge you couldn't pass up?" she suggested, grinning impudently into his glittering eyes.

"Must be. It can't have been your sweet personality," he jibed gently. Before Jamie could come up with a fitting rejoinder, Jason simply scooped her up into his arms. Uttering a surprised squeak, the short redhead clamped her arms around him and held on for dear life as he cradled her against his chest. Her towel gaped open and color flooded her creamy skin at the unabashed lusty stare he swept over her exposed body. Shouldering the bathroom door open, Jason maneuvered into the hallway with his sexy burden. "On the other hand, you do have _some_... er, assets that make a lot of things worth putting up with ..." Jason's already low voice seemed to have dropped another octave as he easily lifted her to place a too-brief kiss right between her breasts, sending a delicious shiver down Jamie's spine. Expecting a tart protest, he was pleasantly surprised when she just tightened her hold around his neck, laughed softly and kissed his chin.

"Take me to bed, Jason."

"Right."

With a few short strides, he crossed the landing and entered Jamie's bedroom. The door swung silently into the lock as he lowered her to the floor again right in front of her bed. Their towels got dislodged in the process and both held on to each other, pressed close from head to foot as they kissed once more. Then, Jamie carefully disentangled herself from Jason's embrace. They didn't need words to communicate as they pulled off the cover from her wide bed, draped a fresh plush towel over sheet and pillow and turned on the nightlight. While darkness hadn't completely fallen outside yet, it was too dark to see clearly, and both knew they preferred being able to read each other's expressions. Jamie opened her desk drawer, rummaged around briefly and matter-of-factly placed a few foil packages within easy reach on her nightstand, which earned her a relieved smile from Jason. He wasn't prepared, and he'd have hated to have to run out to the next drugstore _now_. At last, when their preparations were complete, she lay down on the pale-lavender towel, her hair a dark auburn halo around her face.

Mutely, Jamie held out a hand to her boyfriend, and with a sigh Jason sank down next to her, taking her in his arms once more.

~*~

Zeo Ranger and Morphin' Warrior stayed like this for long minutes, assimilating the fact that they were indeed in Jamie's bed, together, naked ... about to make love for the first time. Somehow, in a very indefinable fashion, this felt different than before, in the shower. That had been a flare of barely-disguised lust; this ... this was still the same desire, but muted, more subdued, tempered by a tenderness that Jamie very seldom allowed. Maybe that was why she wanted to draw the moment out, to stay like this for a small eternity, just letting the anticipation build between them. And Jason granted her this period, sensing at a subliminal level that Jamie wasn't _quite_ as nonchalant as she tried to appear, despite her earlier boldness. He just held her, head tucked into the crook of his shoulder, running a gentle, undemanding hand slowly up and down her back. His own need was clamoring for attention, but he told his simmering hormones to back off, to wait for just the right time.

It came when Jamie released a shuddering breath, drew back slightly and sent a smile his way that was pure temptation. She trailed a finger from his temple down his cheek, to circle his lips until she replaced it with her tongue. Jason met her wet oral organ with his own, engaging her in a sensual dance as old as time. Then, she pressed insistently against his shoulders.

"Lie back ..."

"Mmm," he rumbled, settling against the pillow. Midnight-dark eyes shone as she sat up, alighting on her swaying breasts. Reaching out with a hand that shook slightly, he placed his palm over one generous swell. "Oh man ... awesome!"

"You sound almost like Tommy," Jamie giggled, liking the sensation as she felt her nipple contract against the calloused warmth. Before Jason could object, she leaned forward and kissed him into silence. "Shush, love." A sultry smile softened her words. "I'd like to get to really _know_ this yummy body of yours. Do you mind?"

Jason felt his blush creep from his cheeks down his shoulders until it seemed to pool in his groin as the implied compliment sank in. On the other hand, it might also have been the featherlight touch of her fingers dancing over his chest that made his aching manhood twitch and stretch to its fullest size.

"N-not at aaaaaall," he moaned, closing his eyes in bliss when Jamie continued to explore him ... arms, chest, abs, thighs ... and always, always skirting around the one place he wanted her to touch him most. As her fingers brushed the edge of the patch of dark curls once again, he instinctively snapped his hips up and forward, as if he were seeking her hand. However, Jamie had already withdrawn once again, dipping a teasing finger in his navel instead.

"Jamie ...!" he groaned. As an answer, the Purple Ranger kissed a small brown nipple, flicking her tongue over the hardened nub. "Uuunnhh!"

"Look at me, Jason," she commanded gently.

Shuddering once, he complied. The heat in his gaze threatened to burn her, but Jamie wasn't afraid of the fire ‒ not anymore. Sometimes, she'd thought that her near-rape years ago would make her freeze up somehow, despite Lita's help and Jason's understanding when she'd finally confessed the sordid episode to him a while ago, but instead of turning her to ice, the flames in the dark eyes burned the shadows away. The love and trust she shared with the man lying next to her cleansed her of all lingering fear and doubts, and Jamie gave herself over willingly, purging mind and soul as her body melted under the sensations she was producing in _him_.

For his part, Jason was determined not to frighten Jamie by appearing too rough or too demanding, but it was getting increasingly harder to hold back, _not_ to reach out and crush her under him, to wait for what he was being given instead of _taking_ what his most primal instincts told him was his already. He couldn't help the moans and sighs rumbling up from his starving lungs, though, as Jamie grew bolder in her explorations, seeking out his most sensitive spots with near-telepathic certainty. Jason knew he was trembling and didn't care when the small but strong fingers finally found their way to his groin, to dance in a butterfly caress along his aching, close-to-bursting shaft.

"Oh God ..."

The needy exclamation brought the green-gold eyes to his, and the expression of wonder and delight in them underneath the desire and yes, the lust, made him summon whatever patience and restraint he had left in the near-exhausted well of control; he could and would not deprive Jamie of this time, when she almost visibly shed the last of her inhibitions and transformed into pure temptation before his very eyes. Jason couldn't hold her sultry look when she first cupped his balls in her palm, rolling them slightly in their crinkly, hairy pouch before releasing the twin globes to skitter her fingertips up the satin-skinned length of his erection, stopping just at the ridge under the purplish-brown head.

Jason could feel himself breaking out all over in a light sheen of sweat. Jamie held him lightly ‒ _*far too lightly! Damn, why doesn't she continue?*_ ‒ but would not move. Gasping for air, he dragged his eyes open and looked at his girlfriend imploringly, clenching his fists into the bedclothes. "D-don't stop, Jamie ‒ please! You're driving me nuts!" he moaned, twisting his hips instinctively, trying to pump his throbbing erection into her small but capable hand.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked huskily, tightening her hold on the smooth shaft a little.

A fresh rush of color flooded Jason's cheeks, but he was too far gone to care. "Jack me off ... oh man!" Her fingers left his coronal ridge and danced back towards his balls. A small drop of moisture seeped out and cooled on his heated skin, making the muscles in his abdomen ripple.

"Jase, I'm new at this; you need to tell me what you want," Jamie murmured, blushing herself. Sure, she had some theoretical knowledge of the mechanics, of what would most likely make Jason feel good, but this _was_ her first time of actually touching a man intimately, and she didn't want to make any mistakes. What if she inadvertently hurt him? If Jason's genitals were anywhere near as sensitive as her own ... the shudder coursing through his powerful frame as she trailed a finger over the oh-so-soft cap of his penis, spreading the fluid leaking from the tip around, seemed to confirm that. "Help me, Jase," she whispered, pressing an openmouthed kiss on the nearest nipple.

He had to swallow several times to make his voice cooperate. Then, Jason loosened his deathgrip on the fabric bunched in his hands. He was not at all surprised to find his fingers were shaking as he closed them around her much smaller ones.

"Like this," he rasped, guiding her in how fast to hold him and showing her how to move at the perfect tempo up and down his pulsating cock. "God, Jamie, that feels so awesome ....!"

Smiling relievedly, Jamie leaned on one elbow, snuggled against Jason's side and watched him as she continued to masturbate him, first in the gentle rhythm he'd established, but soon getting bolder and more adventurous. The young woman altered the strength of her grip, sometimes holding him very loosely, then squeezing harder, changed the tempo of her strokes from torturously slow to hard and fast (and any variation in between), straying occasionally downwards to fondle his balls or up towards the slick head. At the back of her mind, a voice told her to scoot down and kiss and lick the silk-steel shaft, but Jamie shushed it; she was too busy learning what pleased her lover most, gauging the effect her caresses had on Jason from the way he moaned and writhed on the bed next to her.

_*There'll be time for other things later; right now I just want to make him feel good ... and to make him make **me** feel good, too!*_

From the ecstatic expression playing across Jason's flushed face, she was doing okay ... more than that, actually, if his increasingly louder moans were any indication. His tanned skin was slick with perspiration, making his sculpted muscles stand out in sharp relief, and the slightly musky scent of his skin teased her own senses, making her pulse beat just a little faster. Jason's eyes were closed again as he abandoned himself to her inexperienced touch, and the obvious enjoyment he derived from what her hand was doing transmitted itself to Jamie. She'd never dreamed that his responses would be so open, so ... unguarded. _*I wonder ... can **I** be this uninhibited? Terry is,* _she mused, continuing to pleasure her lover. _*She's my clone; if she can, so can I. I just wish he'll touch me ... or do I make him come first like this?*_ The thought was strangely exciting, but what Jamie really wanted was to have Jason hold her, to surrender herself to him at least just this once. Her grip tightened again, and he drew in a hissing breath, giving another instinctive thrust with his hips that Jamie imagined would have driven him deep inside her if they'd already progressed to the next step. _*Which we will soon ... VERY soon!*_

The thought was intoxicating; to her surprised delight, Jamie felt heat coil once more deep in her belly, her breasts started to tingle with the need to be caressed, her nipples hardened and she knew the wetness between her thighs had nothing at all to do with her earlier shower. Just as she was debating within herself what to do next, the dark eyes snapped open and Jason's hand shot out, trapping hers around his hot, hard pole.

"Stop, Jamie," he growled/groaned, breathing in hard, fast gasps. She wanted to ask if she'd done something wrong, if he didn't like her experimenting, but the fire burning in his gaze robbed her of speech. Before Jamie could find her voice again, Jason surged forward, pulled her into his arms and in a lightning-quick maneuver rolled them both over so that she was on her back, wedged one knee between her thighs and loomed above her, light skin and dark hair, filling her vision until nothing else existed. His erection lay against her soft skin, a heated fleshy sword all set to pierce her, and for just a second, Jamie froze, old, nearly-forgotten terrors rearing their heads again. With his next move, Jason banished them forever. Because instead of claiming her as ferociously as his eyes blazed their message into hers, he gathered her firmly against him, taking care not to crush her with his greater weight and strength, then lowered his head to take her mouth in a kiss that was anything but what Jamie expected.

They had devoured each other's mouths with passion and lust in the shower, and on other occasions; she'd seen how Terry had subjugated Jason with a single hot liplock, and since then they'd skirted the edge of decency and control more than once when they'd explored the taste of passion before with thrusting tongues and demanding lips. They'd also shared warm, gentle, undemanding kisses, both in public and private. This, however ...

Jason laid his lips against Jamie's as tenderly as he knew how, nibbling softly at the petal-like skin until her lips parted, returning the gentle pressure. It wasn't easy to hold back, to control his raging need, but somehow he sensed this was what he needed to do to win the redhead's complete trust. Her involuntary reaction just moments ago hadn't escaped him, and he didn't want Jamie frightened in _any_ way, neither of him nor of what they were about to do. Besides, it would give him some time to calm himself, or their first time would be over before it really started. _*Damn ... if she's **this** good now, what's she gonna be like with experience?!?* _ The thought sent a small shiver of anticipation down Jason's spine, and he concentrated once more on the here and now ‒ the joining of their mouths.

Their breaths mingled, and they drank of each other thirstily but without greed. Just when the need for more made itself known, Jason slipped his tongue between the white teeth which parted without resistance, seeking out Jamie's own tongue to twine and dance with the supple organ until they were fused as closely together as possible. And yet there was no pressure, no compulsion ... just a loving give and take, an opening of selves to each other that was sweeter than anything they'd ever shared, even their very first kiss. And the fact that they were nude together made it only more right, somehow.

Jamie's eyes were glowing pure gold when Jason ended the kiss as tenderly as he'd begun it, and every last bit of tension had drained from her body. She smiled at him, touched his cheek and responded eagerly when he claimed her mouth again, a little more forcefully this time.

"Mmmm," she sighed erotically when he finally started to lick and nibble his way from her swollen, tingling lips down her throat to the hollow at the base. He swirled his tongue there leisurely, making the Purple Ranger shiver with pleasure. The dark eyes then looked up into hers, laughter in their depths and the fire banked for the moment.

"You're terrific," Jason murmured, rubbing his hips gently, suggestively against her. "But I think it's my turn now."

"You don't mind?" Jamie whispered, becoming aware that even this tender interlude hadn't diminished her own arousal; on the contrary, she wanted Jason's touch now more than ever.

"Mind? I've waited so long for this ... wanted to see you, touch you, taste you ... and I'm going to," he promised, shifting so that he lay next to her, an arm cradled around her shoulder so that her head was nestled against his chest, but that he was free to look and explore with his free hand to his heart's content. "Any objections?" A little imp danced in his eyes, and Jamie responded with a small, delighted giggle.

"Only one ..."

"Oh?" He kissed the tip of her nose, then brushed her lips briefly once more with his own.

"Uh huh. What's taking you so long?"

Her laughter was smothered in a deep kiss.

~*~

Jamie looked up into her lover's face with shining eyes as Jason propped himself up on one elbow, rested his head in his hand and surveyed the luscious body next to his with an openly admiring gaze. He smoothed his free hand down her far arm gently, leaving tiny goosebumps in its wake.

"Y'know, I thought Terry looked pretty hot, that time in the pocket dimension," he murmured, smiling as she started to bristle despite herself at the memory. "And that was when I only got to look down her blouse." His hand trailed from her fingers further down to her leg, causing Jamie to catch her breath. "Deep in my mind I wished all the time it was you instead of her, but ..." Jason shrugged. He'd been under a spell, after all, Terry _was_ her mirror reflection, and Jamie had forgiven him his involuntary lapse long ago. "Sneaking peeks at you on Danata was something else again," he continued, walking his fingers across her knee to the sensitive skin at the inside of her thigh. She purred delightedly.

"So you _did_ look?"

He grinned. "Of course. I'm only Human, after all. I didn't know if I would ever get another chance like that soon, now did I?"

"I dunno." Jamie squirmed slightly as he skimmed over her gently-rounded hip. "You let a perfect opportunity pass," she pouted.

"Not because I really wanted to," Jason whispered, telling her with a kiss and a slight bump of his groin against her body just how much he regretted his reticence then. "But you know we'd sort of promised our folks ... I wanted you so much, I hurt."

"Mmmm. Me, too," Jamie replied just as softly, telling him with a smile that she forgave him ‒ provided he didn't back out on her now. Which he had no intention of doing. To prove it, the warm hand moved lower, brushing delicately over the bush of auburn hair at the juncture of her legs. "Oooohhh...."

She stiffened momentarily as a fingertip found the slit between her netherlips, dipping inside a fraction of an inch ‒ enough for Jason to feel her wetness and to send electric tingles deep into her womb and up into her breasts. Her nipples hardened even more, and she drew in a shuddering breath.

His chuckle was a warm gust of air against her cheek.

"You like that?"

"... yes ..."

"Good."

Covering the rosy lips once more with his own, seeking a trifle impatiently for her tongue, Jason moved over to her other leg, duplicating his caress in the other direction. He could _taste_ her excited moan as he kissed her leisurely but thoroughly, stopping only when he'd reached the smooth shoulder tucked against his chest. Tracing an imaginary line across her collarbone, he tickled the hollow at the base of her throat, simultaneously nibbling from Jamie's mouth along her jaw and down her throat until he could lick sensually at that pulse point, feeling her rapid heartbeat against the tip of his tongue. He repeated the languid caress ... not just once, but several times, until Jamie's peaches-and-cream skin was damp with a light sheen of perspiration, taking on a golden glow in the semi-darkness. Shifting slightly on the firm mattress, he decided he'd held back long enough ‒ the generous swells heaving so enticingly (and so close!) were more than he could resist any longer.

"You're so gorgeous, Jamie," he murmured thickly, drawing his hand down the valley between her breasts and to one side, _finally_ letting it curve around one so-soft mound. "And I want you ‒ _you_ , not Terry, or anyone else." His own pulse skyrocketed as he felt the round weight settle perfectly into his palm. His thumb came to rest just below the hardened peak, and Jamie moaned again. Swallowing hard, he brushed against the sensitive tissue and was rewarded with a further tightening of the rosy-brown crinkled skin. Curious and more boldly, he touched the erect little kernel again, listening to the sounds of her pleasure.

Jamie shivered under Jason's tender ministrations, torn between wanting to experience more of the exquisite gentleness but needing a stronger touch. Her craving was winning, but she didn't want to rush things; this was what she'd wanted for so long ... surely she could wait a little longer? However, she _could_ _not_ suppress a tiny whimper of longing. It brought the midnight-dark eyes back to her own. No longer caring that she was giving herself completely into Jason's care, she lifted a trembling hand to touch his tousled hair.

"Please," she entreated, incapable of more.

Only too happy to oblige the unspoken plea, the muscular young man smiled, an expression halfway between love and lust, before he bent his head towards the throbbing mound. His breath was hot against her skin as he touched the tip of his tongue to the very peak, then circled excruciatingly slowly around her areola. The slender body in his arms arched up and the fingers tightened convulsively in his hair as he licked and tasted of her, relishing the tremors racking the young woman when he at last closed his lips around her nipple, suckling gently. Jason could feel his own arousal, which had abated some during the time he'd explored her, surge higher once more, his shaft pulsing hard and ready against a silky hip.

The petite redhead shivered voluptuously when he switched sides, paying just as much attention to her other breast. She was aching with need, her sex oozing with moisture, but this was too exciting, made her feel wanton and _free_ as Jason devoured her with increasing vigour. His hands weren't idle while his lips and tongue caressed her breasts; they skimmed over her quivering belly, skirting closer and closer to her womanly core. When he once more carefully explored the puffy slit, she let her legs fall open in invitation while she pressed his face deeper into her bosom. A small, delighted cry escaped Jamie's throat as Jason touched her clit for the first time.

"YES!!!"

Arrows of desire darted outwards and inwards from that most sensitive place, and Jamie writhed instinctively against Jason's large hand, driving the questing digits deeper into her womanhood. They became slippery as her natural juices coated them, and the sensations were driving her wild. A tentative foray into her vagina had her nearly sobbing, and with sudden clarity she knew that _the_ moment had arrived. Panting hard, she lifted the dark head from its feasting.

Jamie's eyes were glittering like emeralds shot with gold as she met Jason's dark orbs with a hot look that sent his senses reeling.

"Come into me, Jason," she breathed throatily, spreading her legs even wider. "I need you ‒ now!"

"Yeah," he murmured, rearing up to kiss her one more time. He moved between the slim thighs, fitting his aching length against her moisture. Both moaned at the delicious sensation, relishing the contact of satiny smoothness with wet heat. "God, you feel good ..."

However, the realization of _why_ it felt so good brought back a measure of sanity. Even though it was the hardest thing he'd ever done, Jason lifted up again and raised himself into a kneeling position. His broad chest was heaving, and his tanned skin gleamed in the lamplight. To Jamie, right now he was the most gorgeous male creature she'd ever seen ‒ and that was saying much, given the fact that all of her male friends were extremely handsome, fit and well-built. She wanted Jason with an intensity that was almost painful, but to her surprise, he wasn't looking at her, at what she was offering him, but towards her nightstand. He reached over, hissing sharply as his erection brushed against her skin, and picked up something from the foot of her nightlight.

"Jason? What's wrong?" she gasped, not comprehending the delay.

"Nothing," he rasped, grinning a bit ruefully. The look in his eyes was full of heat and promise as he showed her the condom he'd taken. "We almost forgot this, is all."

"Oh," she laughed, relaxing again. A look into his eyes showed her he shared her momentary disappointment, but it'd be foolish to take any unnecessary chances. "You're right ... but hurry, please?"

"Mmm. Help me?" he requested, giving her a sexy grin as he tore open the square cellophane packet with strong white teeth.

"Sure ..." Jamie smiled back wickedly, fondling him intimately as she steadied his jutting shaft. Soon, the thin latex sheath was fitted snugly around Jason's sex, and he took her into his arms again, cradled once more at her feminine core. Kissing her deeply and sensually, he moved suggestively against her, making her gasp.

"Now where were we?"

"Right about here, I think," she murmured huskily, guiding him to the entrance of her body without hesitation. When he was perfectly positioned, Jamie rested her palms against the broad shoulders and lifted her legs slightly around the narrow hips. "Don't make me wait any longer ..."

"Wouldn't dream of it ..."

Carefully, Jason pressed forward, his senses reeling as the crown of his penis slid effortlessly into the wet heat. His heartrate soared and there was a faint buzzing in his ears as he inched deeper with shallow thrusts, penetrating the spasming channel a little further each time. He wanted to make it last, to take his time, but not even the slight resistance he encountered at one point could make him stop now. A somewhat harder thrust got him past the ephemeral barrier, and before he had time to realize he'd just breached Jamie's maidenhead, he slid all the way into her until he was buried to the hilt.

"Oh God," he moaned, trembling with the need to hold still, to savor this most perfect spot he found himself at. "You feel so damn gooooood ...!"

"So do you," Jamie sighed, the slight pain she'd experienced moments ago already receding and half-forgotten. She hadn't known what to expect, exactly, but she hadn't thought the sensation of being stretched and filled to capacity by the throbbing hardness of Jason's sex would be so overwhelming. Some part of her was glad for the moment of stillness, giving her time to become accustomed to holding her lover deeply within her body, but ancient instincts soon took over, and she melted in the heat of his embrace as he withdrew slightly, only to surge back into her almost immediately.

Both Rangers moaned.

The sound seemed to dispel the last of their inhibitions, and soon Jamie found herself holding on to the muscular back with all her strength as Jason gradually picked up speed. His thrusts, so gentle and careful at first, soon became forceful and hard, stimulating her almost unbearably. The young woman matched his rhythm almost perfectly, her legs wrapped around his waist, and when a minute shift in position brought her clitoris in contact with his pubic bone, the bubbling lava in her veins reached the boiling point. Arching against his slick body, Jamie abandoned herself to her arousal, writhing under Jason's pistoning hips until the waves swapped over, tumbling her headlong into orgasm.

Jason felt Jamie's tight channel clamp around his organ, and it sent him over the edge as well. Matching her ecstatic cry with a primal shout of his own, he frantically sought out her mouth as he poured himself into her. Only when the last spasm faded from his twitching organ and the clinging love muscles relaxed once more did he release the ravenous lips and slumped exhaustedly on top of his lover, spent and drained.

The Purple Ranger didn't mind the heavy body pressing her into the mattress; the tremors chasing down Jason's spine under her fingertips and his hot breath bathing her neck in shuddering gasps told her that he was as deliciously shaken by their shared climax as she was. Besides, she knew that, as soon as he recovered, Jason would be more solicitous of her needs. She wasn't disappointed ‒ almost too soon for her liking, Jason lifted his head and moved away, withdrawing gently from her tender depths.

"Umm."

The slight moue of reluctance she couldn't hide brought a delighted if still somewhat breathless chuckle to his firm mouth.

"Oh Jamie," Jason sighed, turning her flushed face towards his own, laughing dark eyes sparkling into her hazel ones. "That was ... wow."

"You think so?" she asked, feeling pleased and unaccountably shy all of a sudden.

"Yeah," he confirmed, bending low to kiss her lovingly ‒ such a contrast to the frenzied liplock they'd shared as they came together. She moaned quietly into the warm mouth. "I love you," he whispered against her swollen lips once he released her, gathering her close.

Jamie snuggled contentedly against him. "Love you, too," she replied, smiling up at him as she relaxed, drifting into afterglow. He raised a questioning eyebrow; puzzled for a second, Jamie couldn't place his expression, then a lightbulb went off in her head. She grinned sexily, letting him sweat for a minute.

_*Men!*_ she thought fondly; _*they're all the same ... superhero or not!*_

"I kinda liked what we did," she murmured, biting her lower lip to hold back her laughter as he gaped incredulously.

"Kinda? _Kinda_??" Jason sputtered, unsure if Jamie was serious or not. _*I never know with her ...*_ Truth to tell, her very unpredictability was one of the things that attracted him most to her, but right now, his male ego craved a little more reassurance. The Red Morphin' Warrior was reasonably sure he'd satisfied his fiery girlfriend ‒ Jamie was too honest and straightforward to fake _anything_ ‒ but still ... it would be nice if she ... the impish sparkle in her eyes tipped him off that Jamie was merely successfully teasing him. Again.

"You ..!" he mock-growled, using his greater strength to roll over and pin her under him. The vibrations shaking the compact body from her delighted laughter sent a fresh surge of arousal into his spent anatomy. "You're ... you're ...." words failed him.

"Completely satisfied," Jamie admitted, taking pity on her new lover. Still smiling, but with a serious undertone, she threaded her arms around his neck. "I loved _every_ thing you did to me ... especially ..." the rosy lips whispered intimate details into Jason's ear, bringing a rush of color to his face at the explicit words. "What? Don't tell me you're embarrassed," she giggled a bit naughtily; "after all, you _did_ it first ... and now I can't _say_ it?"

"That's different," Jason mumbled, vexed but enormously pleased at her praise.

"How?" she demanded. Naturally, he had no answer, just a sheepish smile and shrug. "Does that mean you're not going to do it to me again?" the redheaded spitfire asked next, the challenge evident in her voice and impudent smile.

The first leader of Earth's Power Rangers had never backed down from any challenge. _Never_.

"Actually," he drawled, lips curving in a wolfish grin that sent an anticipatory shiver skittering over Jamie's skin, "what I had in mind was more along _these_ lines ..." and he boldly murmured a favorite fantasy of his into a pink earshell. She listened attentively, a delicious heat gathering slowly in her belly.

"Mmmm. I think I'd like that." Her soft contralto was sensual and low.

"Thought you might," he replied, a trifle smug. Jamie decided to let it pass ‒ for now. Time enough to pay him back later; tonight, there were more pleasant things they could do. She sighed as a large hand closed over her breast, but just as she was about to melt into the caress, another bodily need reasserted itself. Murmuring an indistinct protest, she reluctantly stopped Jason before he could draw an already-aching nipple into his mouth.

"What?" the young man asked, only inches from his goal. "You change your mind?"

"Don't be silly," Jamie scolded lightly, disentangling herself from his embrace. In passing, she ran a covetous hand over his firming shaft. "I just need to go to the bathroom first."

"Oh. Good idea, actually."

Together, the two got out of bed, only to step right back into each other's arms. They kissed leisurely, revelling in the full-body contact. Jason's hands wandered teasingly along Jamie's spine, coming to rest at last on her well-rounded butt. He kneaded the firm flesh lightly, making his girlfriend squirm against him as her tongue danced with its counterpart. When they were in danger of running out of breath, they separated, identical expressions of rekindling desire visible in their eyes and the smile they shared.

The young woman drew the towel off her sheets, but not before her lover caught a glimpse of a reddish stain about the size of a silver dollar that hadn't been there before. He put a restraining hand on her arm and raised suddenly-stricken eyes to her face.

"Jamie, I ..."

She interrupted him with a shake of her head and an understanding smile.

"Don't. You didn't hurt me, and I knew this might happen. Why do you think I used the towel in the first place?"

"But ... but the blood ..."

"Is a perfectly natural thing in this situation," she stated firmly, taking his concerned face between both hands. "Jason, until half an hour ago, I was a virgin. Now I'm not. I'm a little sore, yes, but I'm _fine_. Don't worry so." She softened her voice and kissed him. "Okay?"

He searched her eyes for a long minute; seeing only sincerity in the hazel depths, he gradually relaxed and hugged her. "Okay," he conceded reluctantly. "If you're sure ..."

"I am. Now kiss me and forget it, mister!" Jamie ordered peremptorily, with a twinkle in her large eyes. Jason couldn't help a grin as he complied.

_*How typically Jamie!*_

Jamie trailed a finger down Jason's throat, drawing tiny circles on his chest.

"Why don't you use my bathroom, and I'll slip across the hall, then get your clothes and put them in the dryer?" she suggested with a sultry look that made his pulse pound anew.

"Okay."

Another hungry kiss, and Jason watched regretfully as his girlfriend slipped into a silver-grey short robe with purple piping. Her auburn curls were flame-dark against the shimmering thin velour that lovingly hugged every curve. Flashing him a smile full of promise, the Purple Ranger sashayed out of the room, moving in a way he'd _never_ seen her move before.

~*~

_*Guess I could get to like it, though,*_ he thought as he ambled over to the small bathroom to take care of business. He discarded the condom and cleaned up; finding an old pair of Jamie's gym shorts draped over the towel rack, he put them on; it was a tight fit, but they'd do for a short foray into the kitchen for something to drink. Jason _knew_ they were alone in the house, he usually was casual about his body, but nevertheless he felt distinctly uncomfortable about the thought of walking naked through Larry Zedden's house - he was, after all, Jamie's father and the former Lord Zedd, his one-time mortal enemy.

_*And returned to our side or not, I **don't** want to face Larry when I'm in the buff! Especially not right after making love to his only daughter. Now, if I had a suit of armor instead ...*_

Jason grinned to himself. In the roomy fridge, he found some orange juice which he poured into a nice glass carafe on a whim. Placing the container on a tray along with matching glasses and a miniature pot of African violets he discovered on the windowsill ‒ it was maybe not the champagne and rosebud he'd wished for, but it'd do ‒ he was all set to return to Jamie's cosily-lit room, when he caught sight of their still-wet and muddy footprints leading from the front door up the wooden staircase. It was only a matter of moments to exchange the laden tray for a pail and mop.

Jason was erasing the last traces of their progress when Jamie returned from the utility room in the basement, having brushed the worst dirt from his clothes and turned on the dryer. She noted appreciatively how the satiny material of her too-tight shorts moved across her lover's flexing buttcheeks as he straightened from wiping the floor. She trailed back into the kitchen after him, watching with a tiny little grin as he stowed the cleaning utensils away again. Then, she moved to kiss him.

"You're very domesticated," she breathed huskily, nipping at his earlobe. "Handsome, reasonably bright, pretty good in bed ... I think I may just keep you."

"Oh yeah?" Jason replied, gathering her close to let her feel his growing excitement at the underhanded compliment. "Who says I want to be kept?"

Jamie pressed her lower body against his, liking the feel of his thick hard rod against her soft belly.

"This?" she murmured, twisting slightly so that one of his hands came to rest against the outside of her breast. He fondled the heaving swell through the soft material of her robe. "Or this?" Finally, drawing his head down to her mouth, she kissed him, slipping the only the very tip of her tongue teasingly between his lips. "And maybe ... this ..." everything else was swallowed by their mutual moan as they lost themselves in increasingly heated exploration.

"Let's get back upstairs," Jamie suggested when they parted at last. She could feel her mouth was swollen, her sex was tingling and there was a pleasant heaviness and ache in her breasts that demanded her lover's hands and mouth to be soothed.

"Mmm-hmm," the young man agreed enthusiastically, collected his tray once more and led the way back upstairs, all too aware of the hungry eyes caressing every inch of his muscular back. It made his shaft twitch eagerly in the too-tight shorts ... which were growing noticeably tighter by the second, all the way back to Jamie's room.

~*~

Once there, Jason poured juice for both of them and they sipped their glasses quietly, enjoying the sweet-tart taste and the coolness as the bright orange liquid trickled down their parched throats. Neither wanted a refill, though; they had other appetites to satisfy as Jamie stroked the nearest strong arm with longing, and Jason ran teasing fingers through still partially-damp auburn curls. Soon, they couldn't stay away from the other any longer. In silent agreement, they stripped off robe and shorts and moved into each other's arms, to feel their heating skin touch chest to knee as they once more explored muscles and sinews with gentle, curious hands.

It didn't take long for the young man to decide that, while holding Jamie like this was nice, it afforded him little opportunity to kiss her anywhere but on her hair or face. And there were any number of more interesting places on the curvaceous body that were just begging to be explored with lips and tongue ....

_*Starting with those great tits!*_

Jason literally felt his mouth water at the thought of suckling on the succulent mounds once more. A step towards the bed, and he could draw Jamie down to sit beside him, half-tucked under his arm as he took her lips once more. Jamie's moan drowned in his own throat as he reached for one heaving swell, kneading the soft-firm flesh gently. The rosy nipple was already erect when he pinched the small peak carefully, and the slim young woman shuddered in his arms. Soon, Jamie's hands began their own exploration, brushing across the hard muscles of his chest, down his rippling abdomen, until they reached his hardening manhood. He groaned, and tore his mouth away from her clinging lips.

"God, Jamie," he gasped, "I want you again ...!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" she replied, equally out of breath from the drugging kiss. "My written permission in triplicate?"

Jason didn't answer the jibe, being too used to his girlfriend's acerbic tongue. Besides, he could tell from the small, impatient sounds she made as he continued to caress her breasts that she _wanted_ him to proceed ... and soon. Claiming her mouth once more, thrusting his tongue deep, Jason then lithely slid off the edge of the bed, parted the slender legs and knelt between the silky-skinned thighs. He eased Jamie back until she rested, half-reclining, on her elbows, her breasts presented perfectly for his pleasure. Steadying her with both hands, Jason leant forward until he could fasten his lips around one straining nipple.

"Nnnnnggghhhhhh!"

The strangled cry escaped before she could hold it back, and Jamie suddenly found it was all she could do to hold her position as Jason fondled, kissed and licked her quivering mounds. When he suckled her, she moaned. When he nibbled across to the other side, she shivered. And when he carefully bit into her hardened peaks, she nearly sobbed with pleasure, rapidly forgetting everything but the feel of that hot, wet mouth against her smooth skin. Unconsciously, she started to squirm, humping her hips up and down as far as her half-sitting, half-reclining position allowed. The redhead shuddered as her aching sex brushed Jason's hard stomach, the friction of her foxy curls against his coiled muscles arousing her further. She squirmed a little, wanting more of that delicious sensation.

Jason obliged her by pressing forward, apparently oblivious that she was rubbing her juices all over his front. He was still busy devouring the tender globes, ignoring his own mounting arousal for the delights Jamie had to offer him. Only when he was out of breath did he lift his head to look at the ecstatic face, her enjoyment clearly visible in her flushed cheeks, parted lips and closed eyes. He gently eased her onto the mattress as he started to nip-kiss his way from the turgid nubs down towards her navel, pausing briefly to tease the small indentation with a few flickers of his tongue.

She giggled throatily, feeling her belly quiver with the slightly ticklish sensation. But before she could ask him to stop, Jason was already moving on, running his open mouth erotically downwards, to the glistening curls guarding her sex. Jamie moaned as his warm, moist breath wafted over her sensitized flesh, her head thrashing to and fro on the rumpled sheet as she was caught in an agony of anticipation. Would Jason give her that most intimate kiss of all?

"Yeeeeeessssssssss..........!"

The young woman arched off the bed as her lover's agile tongue parted the swollen folds and sought out her hidden folds, licking carefully as he explored her womanhood. She felt her legs being lifted onto broad shoulders, exposing her pussy more fully. She _was_ a little sore, yes, but it didn't matter, not when the oral digit tasting her juices sent dart after dart of pure ecstasy into every corner of her being. Jamie writhed wantonly as she placed her own hands on her breasts, stimulating herself in time with the rhythm Jason had established. She sobbed with need and pinched her nipples hard as he fastened on her clitoris and started to suck on the hidden pearl, lashing her deeper and deeper into a sexual frenzy. It was too much; Jamie wanted to feel Jason's hardness buried inside of her, but her orgasm caught her by surprise ‒ one moment, she was still climbing the pinnacle, the next she fell over the edge, crying out her lover's name as she convulsed around his flickering tongue. He didn't stop his caresses, but rather continued his stimulation, drinking her juices as he rode out the ebbing waves of her climax until Jamie shuddered one last time and slumped in a boneless heap back onto her bed, moaning softly.

The Red Morphin' Warrior sat back on his haunches, catching his breath and drying his face on his upper arm as he waited for his girlfriend to regain her senses. Only when the hazel eyes fluttered open, revealing a thoroughly sated expression, did he allow himself a smug grin and got up, quickly repositioned the trembling legs on the mattress and climbed up himself, kneeling again between the invitingly-spread thighs. He _knew_ the tight channel hidden at the center was ready for him ‒ Jamie couldn't get any wetter or more relaxed than she was now ‒ and his own need was nigh overwhelming. His penis was rock-hard, pulsing and engorged with blood, and he wanted nothing more than to sink to the hilt into the welcoming heat, but there was one minor detail he needed to take care of before. Drawing a ragged breath, Jason forced the remnants of his control on his raging hormones and leaned forward, to reach for another condom.

~*~

Jamie watched her lover out of half-closed, languid eyes. A few last tremors were chasing themselves deep inside her, but they were fading fast; however, instead of making her drowsy, she felt strangely energized ‒ almost as if she were newly-morphed. But, her Ranger duties were the farthest thing from her mind right now; instead, all of her attention was concentrated on the man looming above her, broad, massive, so much stronger than herself ... and yet there was no sense of menace. Rather, she sensed the restraint Jason was exerting, the care he had been taking with her all night ... and she clearly saw how much he needed _her_ right now.

When Jason bent forwards, to take protection from her nightstand, his erect manhood grazed her abdomen, leaving a slippery trail from the oozing tip as it slid upwards, coming to rest just below her breasts. The shiny head was engorged to a purplish-red hue, a color combination that seemed strangely fitting for the two of them, and Jamie couldn't help but reach out and touch the satin-covered steel, feeling it throb and pulse against her palm. He groaned softly, using a few shallow thrusts to enjoy her just-right grip, and the last of her inhibitions left Jamie. She didn't think, she just reacted to the sights, the sounds, the smell and the sensations of sex, of _Jason_ , scooted downwards a little bit, raised her head and pressed her lips against the moist crown, tasting her lover for the first time.

"Oh God," Jason moaned, taken completely by surprise. He froze in mid-motion, all sensation centered in that one spot, where the rosy lips dusted butterfly kisses over his aching cock. Incredulous dark eyes moved down his body to verify what his other senses were telling him, and he nearly lost it when he got to watch how a glistening pink tongue-tip snaked out to scoop up the pearly trail of preseminal fluid.

"Ja-meeeeeee......" he groaned and shivered, bracing himself on one arm as the other instinctively cradled the flame-haired head, easing her into a better position. The large eyes meeting his were luminous and full of heat as the soft mouth opened, then closed around his burning shaft. The first swirl of Jamie's tongue around him was almost his undoing, and Jason threw his head back in ecstatic delight as she slowly swallowed more and more of his rod, until he was buried more than halfway in wet heat and could feel the back of her throat against his crown.

It was almost more than Jason could bear and he cautiously, reluctantly eased back, hissing as the air hit his now moistened, oversensitized flesh, but Jamie wouldn't release him completely; her small but strong hands clamped on his hips, holding him right where she wanted him ‒ within easy reach of her busy tongue.

"Uuunnngh!"

Ancient instincts and primal needs took over, and the dark-haired young man surged forward again, back into the delightful orifice that caressed every inch of his manhood that would fit. Within a few seconds, Jason pumped his hips in time with Jamie's sucking, and was fighting to hold on to the last shreds of his sanity. His arm was starting to tremble with the strain of holding himself above her, but there was no way he'd lose even a fraction of an instant of the exciting oral massage. Try as he might, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the way his reddened flesh slid in and out between the hungrily clinging lips.

_*Oh man, I'm ... I'm fucking Jamie's mouth!*_

The thought was enough to send another flash of arousal down his spine, to gather in his contracting balls. Jason swallowed hard, then gasped as Jamie grabbed his clenching buttcheeks, fingertips grazing his sweat-slick cleft. It was almost too much to bear, and he fought down the urge to just let loose, to thrust into the devouring mouth until the seed churning in his testicles boiled over and spilled into her. It took every ounce of control, but somehow, he made it ‒ biting back an agonized groan, Jason withdrew from the hot depths and pulled Jamie up into his arms.

They kissed almost desperately, each tasting themselves on the other's lips, but that was all right; all that mattered was that they were together, ready and eager to be joined again.

"I want you," Jason growled, fumbling hastily for the almost-forgotten condom.

"Mmm," Jamie agreed, sending him a smoldering look as she helped tear open the small cellophane square. "Hurry!"

"Yeah." With shaky hands, Jason donned the thin latex sheath, then positioned himself between the eagerly-spread legs. Slender fingers guided him towards the hidden tunnel, and with a muted bellow, he snapped his hips once and slid home in one perfect, smooth thrust, burying himself as deeply as possible in Jamie's sex. As before, they took a moment to savor their union, then the young woman kissed him, lay back and beckoned him onwards with eyes and hands.

"Take me, Jase. Make love to me until I forget where you stop and where I begin," she invited, her contralto voice made even huskier by her arousal. Her inner muscles tightened once around his throbbing shaft, she arched her torso so her fulsome breasts grazed his chest, and Jason was lost. With a low growl, he bent forward to take her mouth in a near-bruising kiss, braced himself and started to thrust.

Her tight channel clung to every inch of his manhood as he pistoned back and forth, his balls slapped against the underside of her upturned bottom, and she met every single thrust of his hips with one of her own, matching his cadence perfectly. Soon ... _too soon_ ... the sensations got to be too much and Jamie could feel her insides roiling, bearing down on the hard invader filling her in preparation for yet another climax. The tightening of her inner muscles didn't go unnoticed by her lover, and Jason increased his tempo, rushing headlong towards his own completion. They hit the precipice within seconds of each other, and vocalized their pleasure uninhibitedly, their cries of release echoing around the dimly-lit room.

~*~

They took a long time to bask in the afterglow, lying sated and slightly sleepy on the rumpled bed in each other's arms as they waited for the final spasms to subside. Jamie was cradled safely against Jason's side, her head resting on his broad shoulder as she stretched and purred drowsily while his hand stroked soothingly up and down her back.

"Mmmm. I could _definitely_ get used to this," she murmured, kissing his collarbone.

A pleased smile was audible in Jason's deep voice.

"Me, too. Unfortunately, I have to go home soon."

"Um. Do you _have_ to?" Jamie pouted, looking up into the dark eyes. Jason laughed, kissing her nose.

"Yes. Or do _you_ want to explain my presence at the breakfast table to your folks?"

"Mom probably wouldn't bat an eye," Jamie mused, grinning at the mental picture. "I'm not so sure about Dad, though."

"My point exactly," he said drily. "I kinda like your Dad, and I think he at least tolerates me most of the time, but I'd rather not get on his wrong side."

"Finster might try to poison you, if the thinks you took advantage of me," the Purple Ranger said slyly, disengaging herself reluctantly from Jason's ‒ _her lover's!_ ‒ arms. She laughed at the expression of mock horror crossing the handsome face. "Chicken!"

"Hey!"

"Maybe you should change uniforms with Trini, _yellow_ Ranger!" Jamie jibed, only to be pounced on by her boyfriend.

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

The challenge had been automatic, but Jamie hadn't counted on the fact that their newfound intimacy might have changed the dynamics of their relationship somewhat. She was still as independent, as irreverent as ever, but after making love to Jason she couldn't quite find it in her to be as automatically aggressive as she'd been only this morning when they'd sparred. Somehow, she didn't mind. Not now, when her body still hummed slightly deep within from the thorough loving she'd experienced at the hands ‒ _*and other parts!*_ she giggled to herself ‒ of the man holding her so firmly. A not unpleasant shiver skittered down her spine as she saw the unholy light gleaming in Jason's eyes.

"On second thought, maybe not," she muttered, trying to scramble out of his reach, but with a low laugh, Jason snagged her round her waist and drew her inexorably back towards him.

"Too late, Foxy Lady," he murmured, chuckling as her eyes widened at the endearment. "You're mine now, and I'm not going to let you go. Ever."

The husky proclamation was enough to make Jamie sink back onto her pillow with a sigh. However, she was not about to give in _that_ easily, new lovers or not.

"Who says _I'm_ going to let _you_ go?" she threw out, but didn't protest when Jason kissed her thoroughly.

"What if I don't want you to?" he asked, when they were both breathless. "I kinda like being caught by you ..."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh."

She pretended to think, then adopted a long-suffering tone.

"Guess I'll have to keep you, then," Jamie sighed, not at all displeased with the notion. "Geez, the things I have to do for some peace and quiet ...."

"If you wanted peace and quiet, you never should've moved to Angel Grove," Jason laughed, knowing his girlfriend's ways well enough not to take offense at her mock-complaint. "You should've stayed in idyllic East L.A.!"

"No lie. However, if I had, I'd never have found my Dad again. Or met you," Jamie said, suddenly serious. "That's worth _everything_."

This statement could only be answered with a kiss, and the two melted into each other's arms once more.

"I love you," Jason whispered when they parted.

"Love you, too."

The tender moment played itself out, then Jason heaved himself reluctantly out of the comfortable bed and his girlfriend's embrace. "I _really_ gotta go."

" I know," Jamie sighed. She, too, swung her legs to the floor. "Why don't you grab a quick shower, and I'll get your clothes from the dryer?"

"Okay." One last kiss, and the two young people disappeared in different directions, Jason across the hall into the master bathroom, and Jamie downstairs towards the utility room, to collect his shirt and jeans. She watched with open admiration as Jason dried off and mock-scowled as he got dressed, but then, he'd pouted just as disappointedly when she'd slipped into her silver-and-purple velour robe again. The young woman followed her lover back downstairs, snickered when he put on his wet sneakers with a grimace of distaste, and sighed when he took her into his arms one last time.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave, either," he admitted huskily, liking the way the soft material molded to her generous curves. "We'll find a time and place to spend a full night together," he promised then.

"Mmm. Soon," Jamie agreed, her agile mind already planning and plotting the whens, hows and wherefores.

"Yeah."

Jason opened the front door. Night had fallen, but it had at least stopped raining. A cool wind was chasing the clouds away towards the mountains, and here and there a few stars were peeking out. Before he stepped out onto the driveway, he turned back one last time to look at Jamie standing in the door. To his eyes, she'd rarely seemed more beautiful, framed as she was in the light of the hallway. Giving in to temptation one last time, he reached out and slipped a hand inside the lapels of her robe. The sensitive tip of the full mound resting in his palm hardened under his fingers, and Jamie hitched a tiny, excited breath. Jason permitted himself a small, smug grin that was pure male and made Jamie determined to wipe it off his face with her own feminine weapons first chance she got. However, she sighed in pleasure at the tender caress, wishing once again he didn't have to leave.

"Thank you, love," Jason murmured, brushing his lips one last time against hers before he withdrew his hand. "Tonight was ... _you_ were incredible."

"You weren't half-bad yourself," she retorted with a half-saucy, half-regretful smile. "Thank you, too ‒ for making my first time so special."

"It was purely my pleasure, believe me," he grinned, fighting the urge to adjust himself in his suddenly-tight pants.

Jamie shot him an exasperated look.

"Get out of here, before my parents _do_ come back and catch you," she huffed, but smiled as she gave him a gentle push away from her. She giggled at the expression on his face. "I'll see you at the Surf Spot tomorrow?"

He nodded, not bothering to hide his rueful smile. "After class, as usual. Good night, Jamie."

"Good night."

With a soft but firm 'click', the door to the Zeddens' house shut behind Jamie, and Jason never knew that his feisty girlfriend leaned against the cool wood for a long time before she practically floated back upstairs to her room, her expression no different from Kimberly or Kat's in their most romantic moods. Since there was no-one around to see, Jamie indulged herself by not bothering to hide the dreamy smile on her face as she slid under the sheets, clutching her pillow to herself and breathing in Jason's scent that still clung to the fabric as she drifted off to sleep, remembering.

The Red Morphin' Warrior was lost in his own memories, vacillating between embarrassingly romantic and excruciatingly erotic as he walked through the wetly-glistening streets towards his home. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate on his homework assignment tonight, not when he could still almost feel Jamie's silky skin sliding against his, her lips opening under his questing tongue or how it had felt to be snugly ensconced within her sex.

_*Man, this was better than I've ever imagined it would be. WAY better! And Jamie was so tight ... so soft ... so **hot** ...!*_

Jason groaned, recalling himself to his surroundings with difficulty when he almost bumped into a lamppost, he was so lost in his fantasy world. He was only glad nobody was out and about this late in the evening and in the inclement weather to see the silly grin he knew was plastered over his face, or the renewed bulge in his pants. Jason quickened his stride; it looked as if the rainclouds would be returning, after all, and he could already see his house at the end of the street. All the windows were dark; seemed like his mother was still at her friends' place.

The first few fat drops of rain were beginning to splatter on the pavement just as Jason reached his front door. Glad he'd made it without getting soaked, he reached for his keys ... and started to curse in a way that would have shocked his mother, astounded his friends and amused Jamie to no end.

Here he was, _just_ ahead of the rain, dry, warm, thoroughly sated and all ready to fall into bed, to dream about his sexy, hot lover ... whom he had lent his jacket this afternoon ... in which right-hand pocket were his keys ... and which still lay in a corner of a cosy room halfway across town.

"Shit."  
   
 

**The End.**

  
  
  



End file.
